role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Silveon
Silveon (Full Name: Natalya Ivanova) is a genetically modified snow leopard from Tunguska, Russia. She is the 10th member of H.O.W.L., and a Role-Play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Silveon is usually serious, and doesn't talk very often. She has a slight Russian accent. Due to her serious nature, Silveon dislikes unnecessary jokes and such. Because of this, Silveon can come off as rude at times, and she can be sometimes be too quick to rush into battle. Despite this, Silveon is still good at heart, and will never give up to defend Earth. History Silveon was born in a family of sentient snow leopards. She lived in the outskirts of Tunguska in Russia. She worked as a KGB agent before eventually joining H.O.W.L., becoming the 10th member. She then passed initiation and was accepted into the group. Later, Nitrogeon revealed that he was in love with Silveon. She rejected him, but regretted it when she found out his heart was broken. She almost left HOWL, but after some advice from someone, she ended up returning and faking being in love with him, making him happy again. She then helped fight Keronia out of Moscow with Nitro, Helyon, Ironoid and Neonoid. She then introduced Nitrogeon to her "ex" (not really) boyfriend, Sergei. Later, Nitrogeon almost found out Silveon was faking love at a Russian restaurant, but she managed to convince him otherwise. Later, Silveon and Nitrogeon defended Moscow from Neo Jet Jaguar. After a long fight, a black, magma-like Varan arrived and attacked Nitro. Silveon chased after Neo JJ as he tried to go to the Kremlin. As Neo Jet Jaguar and Silveon fought inside the Kremlin, Nitrogeon was ruthlessly assaulted by the Volcanic Varan. Eventually they came out and battled on the streets. Silveon then had to defend a nuclear missile truck from the evil mech in a tunnel. He then teleported and got the weapon and the detonator, holding millions of lives hostage. He detonated the nuclear bomb, making a huge explosion sweep through the tunnels. Silveon managed to escape, carrying many civilians with her. Moscow, unfortunately, was completely destroyed by the nuclear explosion. After H.O.W.L. was disbanded, Silveon disappeared and went onto her own path again. Abilities Version 1.0= *Armor - Silveon has very strong armor covering most of her body. *Laser Claws - Silveon's claws have been powered up by an energy that was used for other H.O.W.L. members' laser weapons. These make her claws a powerful melee weapon. *Mace Tail - Silveon has a large spiked ball at the end of her tail. This is a very powerful (but slow) attack, as it deals great blunt and piercing damage. *Missile Launcher - Silveon has a large missile launcher mounted on her back. These usually do great damage to kaiju, but require a while to reload. *Laser eyes - Silveon can use the energy that is used for her claws and turn them into an eye beam. This does a bit of energy damage to enemies. *Regeneration - Silveon is powered by nanomachines, which repair damage she takes at a fast rate. *Agility - Silveon is very agile and fast, able to dodge most melee attacks. *Size-Changing - Silveon isn't very tall, at only 4 meters. However, she can change her size to up to 90 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and she will return to regular size after a long while in her kaiju form. She can also shrink. *Silveon can change from her 1.0 and 2.0 form at will. |-|Version 2.0= *Armor - Silveon retains the strong armor covering most of her body. *Laser Claws - Silveon's claws become more Wolverine-esque. *Mace Tail - Silveon has a large spiked ball at the end of her tail. This is a very powerful (but slow) attack, as it deals great blunt and piercing damage. She retains this in her 2.0 form. *Regeneration = Silveon is powered by nanomachines, which repairs damage she takes at a fast rate. *Missile Launcher - Silveon has a large missile launcher mounted on her back. These usually do great damage to kaiju, but require a while to reload. She keeps this. *Laser eyes - Silveon can use the energy that is used for her claws and turn them into an eye beam. This does a bit of energy damage to enemies. *Jet-Boots - Silveon gains jet-boots that can be used for flying. *Agility - Silveon is very agile and fast, able to dodge most melee attacks. *Size-Changing - Silveon isn't very tall, at only 4.7 meters. However, she can change her size to up to 90 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and she will return to regular size after a long while in her kaiju form. She can also shrink. *Silveon can switch back to her 1.0 form at will. Trivia *Silveon's name is based off the word "Silver" and the name "Sylveon". *Silveon's full name was inspired by Natalya from 'Destroy All Humans! 2'. *Silveon was the first member of H.O.W.L. to have a full name (before GDF gave the others full names.) Category:Original Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Cyborgs Category:Predators Category:Neutral Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)